Talk:Crystal Titan Origin Enhancements
Arg, needs a bit of readability cleanup. This is my placeholder to remember to do it at some point. -- Taxibot Yellow 11:33, 19 March 2006 (PST) Enhancement Templates Here is what it would look like. These are templates used on what enhancements can be slotted on various powers, but I think it works nicely here. Any thoughts? Using clr templates ok? - Snorii 10:11, 15 February 2007 (PST) Titan Amethyst Shard Exposure to a Titan Amethyst Shard can enabled you to significantly augment the damage of your attack powers and can increase the duration of sleep, disorient, immobilization, hold, confuse, fear, and intangibility powers. (25%) (25%) (25%) (25%) (25%) (25%) (25%) (25%) Identical - Tanzanite and Citrine? Is this correct/meant to be this way? No other Titan-O has a duplicate, so why this one? -- Kalon 23:56, 8 August 2007 (EDT) o.o actually, if you look they aren't the same. while the "Enhance ToHit Buff (15%)" and "Enhance Defense Buff (15%)" are identical, the third property is different. Citrine Shard's have "Enhance Recharge Time (25%)", and Tanzanite Shard's are "Reduce Endurance Cost (25%)". =^^= hopes that helps! --Sleepy Kitty 00:21, 9 August 2007 (EDT) : What Kitty said . Beat me to the response while I was trying to figure it out. 00:24, 9 August 2007 (EDT) Enhancement Strengths As per this article, "Crystal Titan enhancements enhance at the same level as Single Origin ehnacements, which each aspect matching their schedule." Either this statement is false, or the numbers we have listed for each of the enhancements are wrong. Case in point, an even-level Accuracy SO has an enhancement value of 33.33%, while the Accuracy aspect of any CTO (I'm sure that's a non-standard abbreviation) is listed here as 25%. There's a disagreement there that we need to clear up. (To save some time looking it up, 25% is greater than the 16.66% enhancement of an even-level Accuracy DO.) --Eabrace 17:17, 29 August 2007 (EDT) : Removed the statement, since it isn't true. Crystal Titan (and Hydra) enhancements are at a lesser value than a regular SO, but more powerful than a DO. The values indicated should be correct. 19:10, 29 August 2007 (EDT) :: Cool. Thanks. (Crap, I've been forgetting all about the Hydra enhancements.) --Eabrace 20:19, 29 August 2007 (EDT) ::: What about Hammi-Os? Corebreach 14:01, 30 August 2007 (EDT) :::: Hammi-Os are equal to SOs. They used to give a greater bonus, but that was reduced on the July 21, 2005 patch. 14:45, 30 August 2007 (EDT) OT, Patch notes (Putting it under a new header, since it's a different topic 15:08, 30 August 2007 (EDT)) *GASP!* You can get to the old patch notes that don't appear on the CoH site by going through the PlayNC Support page?! (Apparently even Lighthouse doesn't know that, since I asked him a while back if there was a way to get to the old patch notes and his response was "Currently, we don't have an old patch note archive.") --Eabrace 14:57, 30 August 2007 (EDT) : Yep, you can find most of them there, though not all of them. I know that the April 11, 2006 patch notes aren't there, but when I asked about it ("Ask A question" tab) they were able to provide me with a copy. 15:08, 30 August 2007 (EDT)